


work4

by kurocapone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurocapone/pseuds/kurocapone
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	work4




End file.
